Kiss Of Death
by RandomtasticCandyKiss
Summary: Gaara has a disturbing life. And so does a girl in Konoha... Anika Kougae. Will they ever meet and share their pain with eachother? Will they be able to understand eachother and help one another to stop? Read to find out! R&R PLEASE!
1. Lonely

**Again... Boredom! Yes, I write many more stories when I am bored... lol!! But I wanna make another Gaara fanfic D Angrty and tradegy! yay!!! -cough- damn you for making me an angst fan, Panda-chan!!!!**

**Enjoy the video! It's an awesome song that fits Gaara perfectly D -huggles Gaara and writes the story-**

** object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object **

A boy at the mere age of thirteen walked down the streets of Suna, his gourd back at hom. He wore black clothes, and a white sash. No other weapons were traced along his thin body - absolutely nothing. It was odd for a genin such as himself to not carry protection such as kunai or shuriken. But for this certain ninja, he needed nothing. Only himself. You see, Gaara had been feared ever since he was born. he was a curse himself, a demon sand spirit lied deep in his soul. Shukaku the sand spirit... Feared by everyone. Gaara was betrayed in his life and learned to only love himself. He accepted the fact that he was alone... all alone and hated in the world. He now turned the corner slowly, his eyes holding no emotion as he slowed his pace, being able to wait to get home. His home held too many memories of his childhood. Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle and caretaker, had willingly tried to kill him when he was six, the homicidal act turning into mayhem itself. That night, Gaara promised himself to not love anyone but himself...

People glared at Gaara as he walked, his eyes staring straight ahead and brushing the fearful glares off of his spirit.

_"Hey, pup! Cheer up! They only hate you because you are better than them! That's nothing to be ashamed of, kiddo!"_ Shukaku allowed himself to say in Gaara's mind.

"Shut up, demon..." Gaara muttered as he opened the door to his house, hearing a rukus of Temari, his sister, and Kankuro, his brother. They were obviously fighting over the remote again... Gaara sighed as he closed the door and walked to his room, ignoring the noise his siblings were making. Gaara reached his room and gripped the door knob, turning it and opening the door to enter his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Gaara glared at the old drawings he drew when he was six. He tore them down and threw them away quickly, feeling as if he wasn't good enough to live. A silent tear slid down his cheek, his light sea green eyes showing a small flicker of emotion as he crouched down in a sitting poistion and rested his head on his knees, softly crying to himself; more inwardly than real tears. He stared at the scars on his wrists. He had been like this ever since Yashamaru betrayed him...

**Stopping here. I'm done for now. lol**


	2. Not My Day

**Sorry for the delay, but yeah. Umm... Oh! This is the before story of "Love In Sand, Beautiful Leaf". It's before Gaara and Anika knew eachother. lol, thought I'd make it that way xD**

Gaara sighed once more and kept in his crouched position on the floor. Green eyes glued to the jagged scars, he thought things over to himself.

"No one understands what it is like to be a monster..." Gaara muttered, his voice low and quiet; much like a raspy demon voice with a hand over it's mouth.

The sand weilder grumbled to himself and bit at his lower lip, wallowing in his own self pitty as the great remote battle episode between Kankuro and Temari raged downstairs. Gaara staggered to his feet and walked over to his soft bed, flinging himself onto it and burring his face in the plushness of his pillows, tears not falling outside, but inside he was definately drowning in a pool of them.

-Meanwhile In Konoha-

"Naruto-teme!! Give Sasuke-kun his headband back!!" Sakura screamed at the blonde haired kid. Naruto just grinned and tossed the blue cloth and metal headband in the air, Sasuke missing it everytime he tried to grab for it.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked sheepishly, his stupidity getting the best of him.

"Because! If you don't, I'll make sure your life is a living HELL!" The pink hair tard-ninja said.

"Eh... It already sorta is, Sakura-chan," Naruto started, "But fine..." Naruto handed the headband to Sasuke whom angrily tired it around his forehead again.

"Hey, Sasuke!? Wanna go to the ramen bar later!?" Sakura asked.

"No... I'm already meeting Anika there..." Sasuke said, a glint in his eyes as Sakura frowned.

_Cha!! Why is it always __**HER!?!**__ What's she got that I don't!?! _Sakura screamed in her mind, obviously NOT okay with the idea of "Her" Sasuke hanging out with Anika Kougae; the darkest kunoichi in Konoha. Sasuke merely tucked his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving Naruto and Sakura to glare at eachother.

-Later-

Anika sat on a stool at the ramen bar, her arms folded on the bar and her head resting on them. Her black sweatshirt hid her long, deep, jagged wrist scars. She'd been a cutter ever since she was five; she was now fifteen. Sasuke walked in and smiled as he saw his best friend. The raven haired boy sat next to her.

"Hey Anika." He said, a slight smile on his face.

Anika looked up and shrugged a bit in greeting. Sasuke did most of the talking, Anika either shrugging nodding, and saying an ocasional word here and there.

-Back At Suna-

Gaara was meditating on his bed, his eyes closed. By now, Kankuro and Temari had stopped fighting, meaning Temari had won with her giant fan.


	3. Pain, Blood, and Tears

**Emo parts in this D I'm craving angst. YAY!!!! lol**

After Sasuke said he had to leave, Anika headed back home, feeling terrible that she hadn't talked much to her best friend. As she walked, her long scars on her arms and wrists itched and stung for more blood. When Anika reached her home, she locked the front door and back door and walked up to her dark room, a cool breeze greeting her as she entered her room, shut the door, and locked it as well. Anika walked to the center of the floor, her lights off except for a red fiberoptic light. The girl pulled a kunai from from pouch and made long, deep cuts in her wrists, angry at herself and feeling completely terrible that she was even living. Still tears slipped down her cheeks, smearing her heavy eyeliner and leaving black streaks that hid her ruby eyes...

-Suna-

By now, Gaara was doing the same. Blood licked at her sheets on his bed as he slashed violently at his blood soaked arms. Angry slashes were made, a regretful tears were shed in both Konoha and Suna that day. Blood stains that were forever remembered, and more scars to remember. Anika and Gaara both knew that they would feel guilt and anger when they grew up to be older.

-Konoha-

Anika sucked on her slowly drying wrists, blood edible to her. She dipped her fingers in the blood and wrote her name on the wall, not caring if anyone were to see it if anyone visited. She went to the bathroom and dabbed at her arms and wrists with a wet cloth, the blood being soaked in by the cloth. She wrapped her arms in black gauze, and headed back to her room to sleep.

-Suna-

Gaara left his wrists to bleed as he fell into meditation. Dried tears stained his soft, expressionless face. The pale rising moonlight splashed pale blue shadows into Gaara's room, his skin reflecting in flawless radience. All thoughts were blocked from Gaara's mind; his mind calm as the stinging in his blood caked wrists faded, his thirst for pain quenched...

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. lol**


	4. From Suna to Konoha

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. **

Konoha

Anika woke up, sun shining in her eyes and her wrists stinging like the mouth of Hell itself. She winced as she used her arms to sit up, gasping a bit at the pain that seared through the nerves. Atleast it was the weekend. No training. Anika felt woosey and tired, but knew since she was already awake, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She layed back on her pillows, her wrists and arms slowly settling down their touchiness.

"I'm such an idiot..." Anika muttered to herself, her heart falling as she said this. Was her purpose in life to cut, cry, bandage, feel depressed, live like everything was alright, and then go to sleep at the end of the day? Or was there a meaning for her to live such a horrible life? She kept telling herself things would get better - but nothing ever got better for her. She waited out her existence, still having a sliver of hope that things would get better.

"Why can't I just disappear off the side of the Earth? It'd be less painful..." She said, her face looking saddened.

Suna

Gaara snapped out of his meditation and sighed, his mind baffled about last night. Why was he such a monster? Or were people just too negative about his useful birth given gift? These questions were well thought through, Gaara's mind complex and tired of thinking of these things.

"Why... am I such... a monster...?" Gaara whispered in a raspy voice, feeling sorry for himself. Everyone in Suna hated him and Gaara sometimes thought that Temari and Kankuro hated him as well.

"Gaara! Time to get up! We're going to the Leaf Village in a few hours!" Temari shouted up to his room. _Leaf Village. More people to hate me. Atleast Naruto's there._ Gaara thought, getting to his feet and changing into something clean.

**Sorry it's short. Please don't hate me!**


	5. Someone Say Vacation?

**Delays delays... Hehe, I'll get right to another chapter!! lol I don't really know how long this one will be but let's hope it'll be a fairly long read. **

Gaara walked downstairs after wrapping his arms in white bandages. Temari was cooking breakfast, the aroma of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. Gaara sat at the table, his face showing no signs of an emotion. Kankuro was partially sleeping in the chair across from Gaara. Typical Kankuro for you... And typical Gaara as well... Temari sat a plate infront of Gaara and smiled at him, and smacked Kankuro awake before setting a plate before him.

"Ow! What was that for, Temari?!" Kankuro protested.

"You were sleeping. I had to wake you up _somehow_." Temari said before popping a piece of warm bacon in her mouth.

"Baka..." Kankuro muttered with his mouth full.

**-Konoha-**

Anika felt a poke at her cheek, her eyes fluttering open to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looming over her.

"SHE LIVES!!" Naruto blurted out.

"Huh?! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Anika asked in a hurry, sitting up and leaning on her headboard.

"You were later than Kakashi, so we came to see if you were still alive! I mean, I always knew you were a little bit slow seeing that I'm always at the bridge before you, but being later than Kakashi is like... It's like the apocolypse is comming!" Sakura said, setting her hands on her hips and her head high, her pink hair blowing in the breeze from the open window.

"Smartass! Get out! All of you!" Anika screeched, her ruby eyes flaring in anger. Sasuke respected her wishes, Naruto skipped out happily, and Sakura walked out in fear, Anika being her worst nightmare. _Why are they such idiots? And why is Sakura such a stuck up dumbass?_ Anika asked herself, getting up and changing.

**-Suna-**

Gaara finished his breakfast and waited for Kankuro and Temari, his patience level being normal as ever. Soon, the three siblings were out of Suna and jumping from tree limb to tree limb, nearing Konoha at a mild pace.

"Gaara; what are you doing when you get to Konoha?" Kankuro asked his little brother.

Gaara merely shrugged in reply, his light green eyes set gently infront of him. Temari giggled, obviously a plan for her vacation forming in her mind. Kankuro, well, let's just say he was determined to make a few more puppets to form a collection.

**Eh, not really that long hehe.**


	6. May I Kill Sakura?

**These updates are REALLY going slow. Hehe! Mkay, I can't garantee that they'll go any faster. I update when I feel like it. So please bear with me and have some patience.**

Anika stomped out of her room, anger still flaring in her hole of a heart. Idiots! Why were they sneaking in her room _just_ to wake her up? The freaked out three were waiting outside for her, Sakura trying to coax Sasuke to go out with her, Sasuke ignoring her, and Naruto was staring off into space. Probably dreaming about Hokage Tsunade giving him her place. Anika rolled her eyes and started walking towards the training field. Sasuke followed, Sakura following Sasuke, and Naruto following Sakura.

"Anika! Why were you still asleep? I mean, it's so unusual of you! But then again, you are pretty mysterious and insane. You're always acting like an emo child, you act like a sarcastic freak, you dyed your hair black once you turned ten, you plan on getting red highlights, your eyes are freakishly blood red, her voice is quiet and cold, your attitude changes randomly, you're the only girl in Konoha that doesn't like Sasuke," Sakura stopped for breath while blushing as she said 'Sasuke', "you're a very random person, you claim to have a brother which we have never seen, you've dated Shikamaru for like... two years, you're insanely dark, you act like you hate me..."

"I DO HATE YOU!" Anika shouted, her eyes angry and more red than before. Sakura seemed to shrink at this.

"W-why...?" She asked.

"Simple. You're annoying, you don't know when to shut up, you obsess about Sasuke, and you just plain suck at being a ninja." Anika replied, her hands on her hips.

Sakura cringed. "S-sorry, Anika-chan..."

"Sorry's won't help you in this category, Sakura-teme."


	7. Punishment, Anger, and Ramen?

**Mkay, I loved my last chapter. This next chapter was made 6/21/07... My internet is down for a bit so I thought I'd make the next chapter. Hehe. Hopefully this'll be a bit longer than usual due to my complete boredom...**

As the four entered the training field, they noticed Kakashi was not there anymore. Anika quickly noticed a note hanging from the tree, and tore it from it hanging place. She read aloud.

_Dear students,_

_I have canceled training today due to Anika Kougae being late. Her punishment, five hundred laps around the training field. She has the choice of doing that today or tomorrow. If she decides to do it today, one of you has to watch her to make sure she doesn't lie. Otherwise, I'll monitor her tomorrow._

_Your sensei,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

Anika growled and threw the note down. She hated being mentioned for punishments. Especially in notes! Sasuke then touched her shoulder in slight sympathy. Great! Her best friend felt bad for her!

"What do you want?" Anika muttered, heading home again.

"I'll watch you if you decide to run today..." Sasuke replied.

"As sweet as it sounds, I'd rather run infront of Kakashi so I can prove to him that I'm stronger than he thinks. I've run five hundred laps before and I didn't stop to walk then, and I won't stop to walk now." Anika said, pulling away from Sasuke and running off to her house. Her large, mansion-like house...

**-Entering Konoha-**

Gaara looked around, his green eyes searching the gates to Konoha. He started walking, Temari and Kankuro already way ahead of him. He wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. His plan was to live in Konoha for quite some time. Everyone hated him in Sunagakure, so why not live in Konoha? Gaara was now looking around, his brother and sister somehow had deserted him.

"Hey! Gaara!" Naruto shouted, a big grin on his face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Vacationing, I guess..." Gaara answered, Naruto now beside him on his journey to nowhere.

"I see! Hey! I'm gonna go to the ramen shop! Meet me there? I'm meeting there with Sakura and Sasuke. Anika might come too... who knows!" Naruto babbled.

"Yeah... I'll be there-" Before Gaara could say more, Naruto ran off. "Hey! Who's Anika!?" Gaara snarled slightly and kept walking. Who _was_ this Anika he mentioned? Someone new?

**Alrighty! This is practically more difficult than I thought! Now you have to go read ****Love In Sand, Beautiful Leaf****! When you finish with the last chapter in that, you can return to reading this story! lol. Yeah, confusing enough for ya!?**


End file.
